I. Technical Field
This invention relates to an innovative trolley-type suitcase with extensible steering wheels.
II. Description of the Related Art
A trolley-type suitcase with a pair of wheels on the lower side of the suitcase and an extensible handle on the upper side to pull the suitcase without excessive effort utilizing the rolling of the wheels is known in the art.
Installing a board on the frame of the suitcase which can then be used to convert the suitcase into a scooter is also known. The board is hinged to the suitcase on the side where the wheels are installed and is rotatable between a rest position in which it adheres to one face of the suitcase and a position projecting from the suitcase to support a person. The board is provided with a wheel at its end far from the suitcase and the user can mount thereon, holding onto the handlebar, and can travel as on a scooter. But in products of the known art it may prove difficult to control the direction while traveling holding onto the board in scooter configuration.
Direction control steering systems have been proposed that require significant space to be occupied, such that the capacity of the suitcase is unacceptably reduced.
In addition, known steering systems have a complicated and costly structure.
NL 1018053 C discloses a suitcase according to the preamble of claim 1.